


I Shouldn't Want This

by engel82



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engel82/pseuds/engel82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It suddenly becomes clear to Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Shouldn't Want This

Nick wasn’t sure how it had happened or how he had never noticed it before. His feet hit the pavement over and over again, and it was a strange feeling. He was used to the treadmill, to have the machine absorb the shock more than the uneven concrete of the sidewalk. He felt the familiar burn in his chest, the adrenaline kicking in and his worries melting away. He let himself sink into each step, each breath as it hummed through his chest.

He almost forgot Greg was running next to him.

Greg made it seem easy. Staring straight ahead, his speed steady and his breath even, looking peaceful. Something about the sight hit Nick so strongly that he almost tripped. Greg quickly glanced at him.

“You okay?” He asked, genuinely concerned.

Nick shook his head and forced a casual smile. “Am I slowing you down?”

Greg grinned. “I’m barely breaking a sweat.”

Nick sped up, moving past Greg, daring him to race. He heard Greg laugh behind him and couldn’t help but chuckle himself. Greg’s footstep slowed down for half a second before accelerating and he passed Nick effortlessly.

“See you later.” He said and Nick could hear the smile in his voice.

Even pushing himself as hard as he could Nick couldn’t catch up to Greg. If he was being really honest with himself, he was actually content to sit back and watch the way Greg’s body moved as he ran, the way each inch of visible skin seemed to be begging to be touched...

Nick stopped running. It suddenly became glaringly obvious, the aching need he had been feeling, unable to understand why, how he never could help smiling back even before his coffee, how he always felt calmer, at peace even, when Greg was around.

He resumed his running, his heart not as into it as it was before. His chest was still burning but now it felt tight, uncomfortable. He ran the two blocks left to Greg’s house and let himself in. He found Greg in the living room, slouched on the couch, one arm across his forehead and the other resting over his stomach.

And it hurt, the desire to go and lean over him just to...touch him? Kiss him? Nick didn’t know what he wanted anymore. He stood there too long, frozen as if he had never been in Greg’s home before.

“I was starting to think you wouldn’t make it here.” Greg said and Nick snapped out of it.

He sat in the lounge chair and leaned back closing his eyes.

_I shouldn’t want this._


End file.
